Courage
by thelostlolli
Summary: It was a fantasy of his to have her checking out a book at his line, having a short and causal conversation each typical day. [[AU. Beast Boy and Raven. Short chapters. Discontinued.]]
1. Chapter 1

_Courage _

By **Monchhichi**

A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction

Beast Boy and Raven

The song _Courage, Robert_ by _Meg and Dia_, inspired me to write this story.

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to CN and DC Comics. **

Everyday, she would sit there, right next to the window, reading her book. It was the same routine every single day of her life since her mother passed away. She would wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, walk down to the public library, pick a book, and sit at the exact same spot as the day before. The librarians knew her, since she went there everyday, and would give a causal "How are you?" or "Good morning" to Raven. It would be the same as always, a nod, or a rare smile, if they were in luck. People would be rushing in and out of the library's door, while she next to that giant window quietly reading whatever book she had in her hands. Some (mostly the teens) would come in the library, thinking it was some sort of playground or arcade. Some would come in the library in silence, and their main purposes were truly to find a good book that they could enjoy. Others, like the homeless, would come in just for the air-conditioning system, and use it as a place to rest. It wasn't the people that interested her to go the library; it was the books that she was deeply in love with. But, of course, that was not all of it.

Truthfully, it was somewhat of an escape for her. She didn't like home. She hated facing her "messed up" (As she would say) father every second. Her father never really cared about her or her mother, when she was still alive. It amazed her as to why her mother agreed to marry her father. School was also another hell-hole she escaped. School limited her, so she loathed it, and chose not to be educated by the pathetic so-called "teachers", and self-taught herself with books.

She had never checked out a book. A fast reader, she was, she always finished her book before it was time to go home. Everyday she sat there, and everyday he admired her more and more. It was a fantasy of his to have her checking out a book at his line, having a short and causal conversation each typical day. He knew it would never come happen, but still, he hoped.

To be honest, he, Garfield, only started his job as a librarian just recently. He wanted a job to earn him some money, and being librarian wasn't exactly the number one job on his list. He had tried working at a fast food restaurant, a shoe store, a computer store, a supermarket and some other insignificant stores. _Failure_ was what his father called him. He never succeeded in any of those jobs. The customers complained about how he didn't know anything about the place he was working in, how he didn't know where the items that they questioned about were located, how he couldn't answer any of the questions they asked (And even if he did, they were the wrong answers). It wasn't just the customers; his bosses felt the same about him also.

It was his father who suggested the thought of being a librarian. Of course, his immediate respond was 'no'. What kind of teenager would like to work in a boring library that contained nothing but books? However, there was no other positions that suited him, or rather, there was no other jobs that wanted him. In the end, he agreed with his father. After working for a while in the library, he didn't find it boring; instead, he found it very enjoyable, especially with the mysterious girl's presence.

He tried making himself more "noticeable" to the girl, but the girl showed no respond. Truthfully, the girl did not notice him _at all_. She didn't want to interact with others. All she wanted was to be left alone.

It was a week later when the boy finally gathered all his up courage, and actually decided to have a conversation with her. As expected, the conversation was no more than a few simple sentences. Even though it wasn't enough to fulfill his dreams, which was to have her as his girlfriend, he was satisfied with what he had gotten.

_For the moment, that was. _

The next day, he tried again, but his attempt was no different from the day before. How was he going to bond a relationship, no, friendship with her if she wasn't willing to communicate? It indeed frustrated him. What he was struggling with was like using ladder and thinking that it would bring him to reach the top of the sky. It was impossible. **_She_** was impossible.

Finally, he came to a solution – An unwise solution, but a solution, nevertheless. He was not going soft on her anymore. He was going to **make** her talk, whether she liked it or not. It might be annoying to her, and give her a bad impression. The chances were half and half. He **had** to try, even if it meant ruining his self-image.


	2. Chapter 2

Courage 

By Monchhichi

A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction

Beast Boy and Raven

The song _Courage, Robert_ by _Meg and Dia_, inspired me to write this story.

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to CN and DC Comics.**

* * *

"No." 

"No? Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"What? That's not a reason, and you know it."

"Fine! Because I don't want to, now leave me alone!"

Yet again, she lied. Truly, she didn't want to disappoint him by turning him down with her unpleasant voice, then getting her blood boiled up, and leaving him standing in the middle of the streets, all alone by himself. She had been watching him surreptitiously for weeks now (and apparently, so did he), and slowly, she discovered his idiotic personality was just a cover-up. She knew, deep down, he did not want to be that way. He wanted everyone to think of him as independent and strong, and he was. No one had even noticed that, except her, that was.

Gradually, she was regretting the words that she had spit out. She knew it was wrong to do so, but she had to, for she had the same feelings for him also. Or rather, she was just disappointed. She wasn't entirely sure if she actually had fallen for him, felt pitied for him, or just merely felt excited that he had feelings for her. Having someone to be "crushing" you is a compliment of a sort. And in this case, that was probably the best compliment she had ever gotten.

He had asked out her twice already. Before he asked her, she knew he liked her, and possibly, he thought she liked him back. Twice, she had regret, and felt bad for the boy. But she would question herself afterwards; "I can't make everyone happy, right?" True, that wasn't possible at all. However, the problem was that not only Gar was in misery, so was Raven.

She, once again, wanted to know what love felt like. What it was like to be around someone that she loved, to be kissed, to miss someone horribly, and to be _loved_. After suffering from that miserable heartbreak that occurred ages ago, she still had a little side effect from it. She was afraid of what might happen, and yet she wanted to try it again. It was fear that held her back. She had yet to conquer that silly fear of hers.

It amused her as to why and how the boy asked her out. Just about a month ago, she hadn't known of his existence at all, and now he was asking her to be his "girlfriend" (As he had said earlier that week, when he asked her out the second time)? How was it possible? The craziest part of this was that he did not even know her name. So, shouldn't she just be an unimportant person who would have no impact in his life?

However, she knew of his name, not surprisingly. It was said on the tag on top of his work desk: **GARFEILD LOGAN**. The first time she had seen it, it was just a meaningless name that she not bother to find out whom it had belonged to.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, so much for the "update soon"s. I actually wrote this chapter right after I wrote the first chapter. I thought it was too short and un-editted, so I tried to add more to it. But at the end, I didn't even change a single word.

One of my reviewers, AureliusXsoul, told me that it takes eight years of college to become a librarian. So, uh, sorry about that.

Eh. I am not really proud of this chapter. I know I should have emailed my editor, Kohana, but she seems really busy, and I don't want to bother her.

Thank you for all of those who reviewed.  



End file.
